Two hearts and one valentine day
by Frederica99Bernkastel
Summary: A special fic for my friend AcediaPrototype. A Valentine fic (a bit in late). It implies Kukuri x OC, Scholastica x OC and Kakeru x Shiori.
1. Chapter 1

**Two hearts and one Valentine day**

**A/N: Hi there. That's my Valentine fic I planned to do for so long about 11eyes (a bit in late, I'm sorry). It's a story for my friend AcediaPrototype as he was the one who allowed me to use his OCs for this story. All of these OCs appeared in his fanfiction The Fragmented Night and everything belongs to him, I don't own anything. **

**It's about two pairings : Kukuri x OC (Logan) and Scholastica x OC (Lype). Others characters from 11eyes or Fragmented Night would appear in. **

**Read this story it's a good one. Thanks you again, AcediaPrototype.**

"So…" The teacher called Ogato ended writing on the blackboard of the classroom then turned toward her students. Stuck on the wall above the blackboard, the clock pointed 3:50 pm, showing the end of the class or more, the end of this day. She put her piece of chalk down then smiled to the meeting:

"That's all for this day…I'm going to leave you now. I'm hurried so, sorry."

That was not the first time that Ogato left them earlier, but today was a sole day, where she couldn't be late. She then wrapped herself into her coat, and then did her hair again. For a reason that was unknown to her students, she seemed to be different today. Logan, who was sitting at the bottom of the classroom, stopped taking notes and looked up. He noticed from the beginning of the class that Ogato was a bit prettier than usual (it didn't mean she looked ugly, that was only a fact). He noticed she made herself up a bit more and she was wearing a long and beautiful red dress. Knowing his teacher rather well, he guessed quickly that the reason wasn't because of the work or something like that. Then, before leaving she then declared to others students:

"So. See you tomorrow! Have a good rest of day for all…And…Before I forget…" She giggled. "…For you boys, don't forget to give some sumptuous presents to your girlfriends, okay? I will check it tomorrow. For information, girls like jewels…If you haven't ideas yet."

Ogato then winked to them, and Logan could guess this wink was also destined to him. He smiled, a bit awkward. After all, his teacher had a life too. February, 14th. It wasn't a coincidence…Valentine day.

When it's ringing, every students (girls) stood up in order to run quickly outside. Except some boys, like Tadashi, Takahisa or even Naoi stayed behind.

"Ogato-sensei is really annoying at at times!" Tadashi cried out. "…She told it for all boys, but she could spare the poor and unfortunate ones who would spend their Valentine day alone and sad!"

"If you stopped being so pervert, Tadashi…" Kaori who was the one of few girls who stayed in the classroom "… Maybe you could find a girlfriend too."

"Surely!" Tadashi cried again. "I've a damn sex-appeal! I'm handsome, smart, awesome…Why don't girl notice it?"

"Well…" Naoi smirked, a bit sarcastic. "Maybe you would find a girlfriend once…In condition that she is blind, deaf, and has a stuffy nose."

"…You're so cruel…" Tadashi put his head on the table, desperate. "Why are you all so cruel with me…"

"Thanks, Naoi…" Kaori smirked. "I didn't have some need to tell these words to him for once…"

Logan, however, saw despite her words she looked a bit clumsy. Maybe it was because of the chocolates that Kaori put into Tadashi's locker as he saw before the class. However, she didn't give any word about it and would only contemplate Tadashi's reaction later, without saying she was the one who put them.

"What about you, Takahisa? Have you an idea about the present that you would give to Yukiko-kun?" Logan asked to him.

"…Unfortunately, no. That's my first Valentine day…So, I'm out of ideas, knowing her personality…"

It was his first one too… Logan thought. Usually, he wouldn't care about things like Valentine day. However, this time…It was different.

He had someone in mind, after all. And he wondered if she would accept to spend this special day with him.

"Kakeru! What about you? Who will you spend the day with?" Takahisa asked, in order to change some subjects.

"Beg pardon?" Kakeru asked, while he was sitting down not very far from them.

"Well…Mister Romeo has his own group now! Who will spend the day with?"

"Huh…I don't know…What do you mean?"

"Stop being innocent! Amongst of these 4 propositions, who would be the winner? Misuzu-senpai, Yuka-san, Shiori-san or Kukuri-neesan?"

"…KUKURI? What do you mean? It's my sister!"

Logan, hearing this name, clenched his fists. He didn't like Tadashi's dumbness, especially when it comes to Kukuri.

"…It's none of your business…Tadashi."

"Yeah…Yeah…Mister will probably spend his day alone and let this chance go…Pathetic!" Naoi sighed.

"In this way, I won't be alone!" Tadashi smiled. "We would just spend our day playing to games like usual! Hey, Shuu!" Tadashi asked to the latter, who just ended to prepare his bag. "Are you coming with us? We will have some fun between guys!"

"Sorry…Kanae is waiting for me." Shuu only said before leaving too. Tadashi sighed. "Again…One again."

"And what about you, Logan?" Naoi turned toward him. "…I'm guessing unlike these dumbs, you know very well what you will do this day…?"

Logan just blushed, a bit awkward. He completely forgot this. "…Hm…Well…I haven't asked to her yet…"

"Sigh…You're desperate…"

However, while he was saying these words, Logan and Naoi heard the door of the classroom opening up. Then, walking quietly and peacefully, Kukuri appeared into the classroom, carrying her notebook into her arms. Seeing her, Logan looked down, awkward.

"What are you waiting for?" Naoi asked. "She is there! Just ask."

"…I can't."

"Why?"

"…" Logan blushed a bit. "Well first, there are too much people…There is Tadashi, Takahisa and...I want nothing about their views there…Then…"

"Hey! Kukuri-neesan! Are you okay for pitying me and spending your day with a poor soul?" Tadashi opened his arms, welcoming her. "…I feel so alone! And If I don't have any female presence, I would become insane!"

To these words, Kaori just hit him on the head with her bag, knocking him out. "Sorry, Kukuri! It seems this one didn't learn anything from the last time. I will correct this!"

"You…hit…very hard…Kaori."

Kukuri only giggled with much pleasure. Seeing these two clowns together always made her laugh. However, this time, she didn't have any time left and without taking her notebook out, she headed for the table where Logan and Naoi were.

"Hey…Logan. It seems she is coming toward you." Naoi pushed him a bit but Logan still looked down, a bit ill at ease. However, when he felt Kukuri's hand to his shoulder, he looked up then managed to mumble some inaudible words:

"…DoyouwanttospendValentineday withmeKukuri…?"

Naoi sighed. Even for such a simple thing, he was unable. However, unfortunately for Logan Kukuri heard nothing from him. However, before Logan could have the strength to repeat, Kukuri made a little gesture toward him, pointing the door of the classroom.

"…Ow. What's wrong, Kukuri?"

"…" Kukuri pointed the door again with a reassuring smile to him this time. However, despite Logan was still awkward, he understood she wanted him to follow her. He nodded.

"…Okay…I'm coming."

Kukuri smiled again then headed for the door to go outside. As Logan was a bit slow, Naoi pushed him from behind then sighed.

"Just follow her!"

"…Yes. Yes…"

Logan stood up then ended up by following her, avoiding Takahisa who tried to reanimateTadashi from his blow given by Kaori.

He then opened the door and noticed Kukuri waited for him in the corridor. He then came closer to her, but this time, he apparently had strength enough to look up at her into her eyes.

"…What's wrong, Kukuri?"

He noticed Kukuri held something behind her back. Logan didn't understand first but when he was about to ask, Kukuri took it out and gave it to him.

"…Wait…Is it for me? What is it?"

Kukuri only put it into his hands. Logan could now see what it were…It was chocolates…

"…Kukuri…?"

He blamed himself for this poor answer while he only wanted to thank her…However, Kukuri didn't care and wrote something on her notebook then she showed it to him.

_Logan. Do you want to spend Valentine day with me?_

Logan didn't react first. He was too stunned to answer. He then watched Kukuri's face and realized how much she looked a bit awkward, and even blushed a bit by words she wrote. However, as she waited for his answer, Logan could only answer, in almost a shout:

"…Yes! Of course, I will!"

He stayed silent, a bit clumsy as he thought he looked a bit stupid there. However, Kukuri smiled then wrote something else into her notebook:

_Thanks you. I'm glad. Do you want to come to my place? I need to prepare myself._

"Huh…No need to prepare. To me you're still…"

However, Kukuri's look showed clearly he didn't need to go on. Then Kukuri took him by his hand, as if she wanted to lead him outside. Logan smiled and only tightened her hand into his, following her with great pleasure, avoiding little screams rom the classroom, where Tadashi had apparently been hit again. Then, while they were coming outside and headed for the exit, they realized a little shape who was taking the same way as they did. Logan didn't notice her first but when Kukuri waved her, Logan cried out:

"Ah! Scholastica. Are you leaving too?"

Scholastica waved him too with a bright smile. She seemed a bit dreamy today but apparently, Logan knew the reason why. He then smiled to her, with a little mischievous look and then told her:

"So! They are done now? Will you give them tonight?"

Scholastica nodded a bit shyly, knowing he talked about chocolates they made together. She then tightened her bag against her then after having said goodbye to them; she began to run quickly toward her home. She didn't have any time to lose after all, as she should be ready for nearly ten minutes. When she came back at home, she was surprised to find her brother, Benedictus, lying down on the sofa and watching TV.

"Ah. Scholastica…Welcome home." His tone wasn't really thrilled, apparently too focused on the movie which spent.

Scholastica smiled a bit awkward then put her bag down.

"_Oniisan…I'm going to prepare myself for…you know…"_

Benedictus frowned.

"Of course I know. No need to tell me…Sheesh."

Scholastica smiled, a bit sad however. She then came closer to him.

"_I'm sorry for leaving you alone tonight…I'm sorry."_

Benedictus only avoided the topic by looking away from her.

"By the way…Lype called. He would be a bit in late…I guess it was my duty to warn you…"

"_Thanks." _She said, giving him a hug by behind. Benedictus, however, didn't give it back.

"That's okay! No need! Sheesh…Go to prepare you."

"_Oniisan…I'm sorry again…"_

"What for?" Benedictus frowned, a bit irritated by her "sorry". Scholastica looked down.

"_That's only…It's my first boyfriend you know…And both of us will spend a lot of time together so…" _She paused. "_I will miss you very often…"_

"Shut up!" Benedictus sighed. "I know about all of this crap! However…" He then turned toward her. "Do you love him?"

"…_I don't know." _Scholastica said a bit hesitant.

"…Sheesh…Why are you dating him if you don't know?"

Benedictus didn't say that to hurt her but Scholastica guessed he still resented her for having rejected him a long time ago…She could guess having a boyfriend won't make their relationship better. However, even if she knew his feelings…She only saw Benedictus like a brother…And no more.

Benedictus sighed. "Go to prepare yourself!"

Scholastica nodded, then after having given a sad look to him she moved in her room. Benedictus crossed his arms, watching the movie and after some minutes, he heard ringing. He sighed loudly then stood up, already knowing who it was.

Then he opened up only to see Lype's form in front of him. Benedictus observed him, not really thrilled to see him there. His clothes didn't change from usual: wearing a brown robe with a hood on his head…He looked like usual.

"Hi." Lype said to him a bit awkward.

"…Hi." Benedictus then let him go inside. Without caring more about him, he then went to sit down on the sofa again, pursuing the movie. Lype, however, only waited for Scholastica next to the door. Finally, after having heard two minutes, she opened the door of her room and came out to go into the room.

"_I'm ready…"_

Lype looked up at her. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, which changed a lot from the pink one she always wore. She however kept her cute ribbon on her head, but he could see she made herself up a bit…It seems Kuri helped her to choose her clothes before, especially for this day…

"…_How am I?" _Scholastica asked to Lype, as she knew her brother wouldn't answer for her…

"Ah…" Lype tried to choose his words, trying to say a good thing about her look…But the only thing that he could say about was only:

"…It's nice…"

He sighed, feeling a bit idiot to say this only thing. However, it pleased to Scholastica then she said to him, looking down a bit ill at ease, as it was her very first date like that…

"…_Let's go…"_

"Yes…Let's go!" Lype said, agreed with her. Then Scholastica took her bag, where chocolates were then she followed him outside. Before leaving, she said to her brother:

"_I made your dinner, Oniisan…You can only to warm it…"_

"I know! I know!" He sighed, annoyed.

"… _So…spend a good evening…Oniisan."_

Benedictus didn't answer to her even when she closed the door behind her. She looked down, a bit sad about the fact that her brother would be alone this evening, but Lype only made a reassuring smile to her.

"It's okay…Scholastica. Don't worry…You know how he is after all."

"_Yes…_" She nodded. "_But…I'm still thinking he isn't still agreed with our relationship…I'm sorry Lype for this but…"_

Seeing Scholastica looked a bit confused, Lype just caught her hand, much to her surprise.

"It's okay, little flower…Its okay for me, don't worry about it."

"…_Thanks…"_

She then tightened his hand into hers then she followed him, being cautious with chocolates into her bag that she carried while they were heading for the bus.

During this time in Kukuri's house, Logan waited for her outside of her room while she was dressing herself. Daisuke wasn't there at home today. When he learnt that Kukuri brought her "friend" there, he understood her "boyfriend" and thought better of leaving the house to them for today. Logan thought Kukuri was rather lucky for having such a relaxed father as Daisuke…Or at least he thought. Actually he didn't really know how fatherly "figures" were usually toward their children. He could just made guess as he actually didn't have a father.

He wondered how it looked like…

His thoughts were cut in by the door which opened up on Kukuri, standing up in front of him. When he saw her, he thought even Kukuri in his mind couldn't be more beautiful than the one who was there. She wore a long and red dress, and a little pendant around her neck. Logan guessed it was the one that he offered to her during a special Christmas dinner…He smiled, glad she liked it.

She didn't write into her notebook, but Logan could guess she asked him how she looked like. Logan smiled, a bit confused but managed to say:

"…Pretty…You seem like a real angel, you know…The angel that you are…"

Kukuri smiled out of pleasure, then took her arm, ready to leave. While they were leaving the house, she gave him a look to ask where they would go.

"Hm…I thought of bringing you first in Kuroda's Café to dinner then bringing you to the Aquarium of the neighboring town…I can recall you said once you liked Aquariums, didn't you?"

He wondered if it was such a good idea. It was his very first date and he didn't have to fail.

Kukuri then took her notebook to write something.

_That's a good idea._

"Thanks…Well, we must take the train to go there. Don't worry! I'm the one who invite you so I would pay!"

Kukuri just shook her head, meaning there was no way she let him pay. Then she took her arm before the two headed for Kuroda's Café.

However, when the two opened up the door, they could guess the two weren't the only ones to party Valentine day…As a lot of people (especially couples) busied many tables. Logan smiled a bit awkward but Kukuri stayed calm.

"Ah! Logan-san!"

Logan turned to see Kuroda who hastily came toward them.

"Glad you came! I wish a Special Valentine day for you two!"

"Thanks. Kuroda."

"However…I'm sorry for this." Kuroda declared with a rather embarrassed tone. "But…No tables are left for you two…The Café is full there…I'm really sorry!"

To this, Logan only made a disappointed look. He blamed himself as he should have anticipated this…

"It's okay, Kuroda. That isn't your fault!"

"I'm sorry again…Nanako and I are spending the Valentine day to serve all these couples so…I'm sorry again!"

"It's absolutely okay…Don't need to apologize!" Logan smiled, reassuring.

Then he turned toward Kukuri. She wasn't angry or disappointed as he was. She just responded him by a smile.

"I'm sorry…I should have reserved before…It's my fault!"

She just shook her head then wrote something into her notebook.

_It's okay. We will eat to the Aquarium's restaurant. Don't worry._

"Are you sure? Are you okay eating there?"

Kukuri just wrote again.

_Every restaurant is already probably full. Let's go, Logan-Kun._

Showing she wasn't disappointed at all, she smiled softly to him. Logan smiled a bit reassured then after having said goodbye to Kuroda; they left the restaurant in order to head for the station.

While they were leaving, Scholastica noticed them through the window. She made a little sad look for them as there was no table anymore, but as Lype watched her, she made a little and shy smile to him.

"Did you already choose?"

Scholastica just read the menu again but she didn't want to choose something which was too expensive as Lype insisted at the very beginning he would be the one to pay. She then said:

"_I would take a salad."_

"Ow. Scholastica!" Lype smiled to her kindly. "Don't hold yourself. Choose what you want."

"_That's I want, Lype…I will take a salad."_

"Scholastica…" Lype raised one eyebrow. "When you have this look, it means you want to be polite and not bothering me. So it's correct! Don't hold back!"

Scholastica looked a bit confused by what Lype just said, as he didn't expect that he knew her enough to expect her reaction. Guessing her thoughts, Lype just smiled again to her.

"Yes. You know, we're dating for time enough to allow me being able to read you like an open book. I'm sure I can expect all of reactions you'll have."

Scholastica to these words, felt her own face becoming red as if she blushed, despite she was a hologram. She just shook her head out of confusion to erase this look from Lype then plunged her look into the menu. Her look amused a bit Lype. He found it very cute from her.

"You know, I even expected this reaction of yours to come. I wasn't wrong!"

Scholastica felt herself blushing a lot more.

"_I will take ramens in this case…"_

Lype just smirked again. "I prefer this. When you don't hold back…You are more relaxed."

Scholastica ended up by looking up at him from the menu, and then just made a little smile to him without answering something. However, when she met his eyes, she found something which was rather wrong. Indeed, Lype seemed to be a bit concerned, as if he had something in mind. However, before she could ask, someone called them from behind.

"Ah! Good evening, you two!"

They turned, and Scholastica was rather surprised to find Kakeru there as she didn't see him into the restaurant before. And she noticed Shiori was along with him who was wearing a long black dress. Seeing this, she smiled, thrilled that Kakeru chose her amongst of all girls.

"Hi, there!" Lype welcomed them with a little smirk. "It seems you two are spending a good one, isn't it?"

To this sentence, Kakeru chuckled, a bit shy. However, Shiori only answered to him:

"Yeah. That's a way we found to get on Tadashi's nerves…As Mister wanted to bring Kakeru into a Video Game Party at his house, between single men…"

Scholastica giggled, imagining this into her mind.

"And what about the three others ones?" Lype asked to Kakeru, a bit indiscreet.

"We aren't talking about it! Okay?" Kakeru glared at him.

"Sad poor Misuzu, Yuka and Kukuri will spend their days alone." Lype only pointed.

Scholastica just glared at him. "_Kukuri is dating Logan."_

"I know, I know."

Actually, he didn't plan to be mean toward them. However, the restaurant moved a bit slowly. And to be honest, he wanted to keep Scholastica for all himself at least for this day. He wanted to enjoy any minutes with her no matter what, even if he meant to be a bit rude.

"_Did you just come?" _

"Yes…But it seems the restaurant is a bit full there." Shiori said. "We chose to be patient in order to get a table as all are busied."

Scholastica smiled, a bit sadly. She didn't want them to end up like Kukuri and Logan did. Kakeru was rather clumsy in love and she didn't want Shiori's date to be wasted. However, before she could respond, Kuroda came toward them, carrying some plates into his arms.

"Sorry, guys!" He said to Kakeru and Shiori. "…It seems you should wait there again for nearly twenty minutes. I'm really sorry!"

"Aw…It isn't a problem, Kuroda-san. Everything will be good."

"Yes but…Wait a minute? Are four of you friends?" Kuroda pointed Kakeru and Shiori then Lype and Scholastica.

"…Yes, I guess. Why?" Lype asked.

"Well…I've maybe an idea to not making you wait." Kuroda smiled toward Kakeru. "Why aren't all of you dinner there together?"

"…You mean..?" Lype asked, a bit pointless.

"Yes! I should just add more chairs. It won't be really a problem. Don't worry…"

Shiori and Scholastica glanced at each other, a bit surprised. However, Lype and Kakeru didn't seem to be agree with it.

"Kuroda-san…Without being ungrateful, it's Valentine day…" Kakeru said. "…Maybe Lype and Scholastica would like to be a bit alone together."

However, as Scholastica saw Kakeru and Shiori would definitely waste their time by waiting there for so long, she didn't really want to enjoy her date if these two didn't.

"_It won't be a problem. Just take two chairs!" _She then smiled to Shiori. "_We're welcoming you!"_

"Are you sure?" Kakeru asked to Scholastica. She just smiled reassuringly to him, welcoming him to take a seat.

Kakeru and Shiori just glanced at each other, without being convinced however. But finally, under Kuroda's pressure, they ended up by doing it then took two chairs and sat down in front of them, ready to order. However, Lype wasn't so thrilled. He only looked at Scholastica, a bit sad watching her a lot more relaxed now, being with them than she was before alone with him.

Through the window, Logan admired the view, leaning his head against the seat of the train. The trip lasted around nearly two hours and after having talked during a lot of time, Kukuri decided to take a little rest then when the crossed the half of the trip, Kukuri fell asleep and put her head on Logan's shoulder. This act made Logan smile, thrilled with it. Kukuri was rather cute when she slept, he could admire this during many and many times, and it didn't bore him watching this little show. With a very gentle hand, he replaced carefully a little strand behind her ear. It made Kukuri shivering a bit but she didn't open her eyes and just smiled by this. Logan chuckled then he noticed that the train stopped.

« Kukuri…We're arrived. »

He gently shook her. Kukuri yawned out of tiredness, but seeing Logan's face, she recalled where they went today then just smiled with a sorry look. Then Logan put her hand and two of them went out from the station to head for the Aquarium. Logan took the map out which Naoi gave to him, as he was the one who advised the Aquarium as place. According to him, girls really liked "romantic places" especially during the Valentine day. He could only believe in him even if he wondered if it was good to do.

"I hope it won't be closed down…" Logan scratched his head out of nervousness. "I don't want to have done this trip for nothing."

Kukuri smiled, probably to mean it was okay. Above them, the sky which was originally blue and slightly orange, was becoming grey with clouds which appeared in. Logan sighed, silently begging it to not rain. Then Kukuri pointed something in front of them.

"What's…? Ah! It seems we found it!"

However, when they came inside, they could see there was a little queue where the counter was…Furthermore, Logan felt he came to be a bit hungry there, as his belly growled out of hunger. He made a little ashamed look but it made Kukuri chuckling again. Then she took her notebook out before writing something on again.

_Do you want us eating before visiting the Aquarium?_

Reading this, Logan glanced at the queue not very far from them.

"Well…It would be better to go before…If we come too late, it would be closed down…And I don't think I wish it…"

Kukuri understood what he meant but she only smiled. She nodded and took his hand to get into the queue in order to pay. They waited for ten minutes more before finally arriving to the end of this. The receptionist was an old woman who didn't look very friendly and she just contemplated them with an unmoved look.

"Two tickets for visit please."

"It would be 300 yens. Come in!"

No hello or goodbye. Logan just sighed but didn't care of it then along with Kukuri, they followed the long corridor, which was rather dark firstly but soon, they arrived in a long place where walls were covered by giant aquariums where they could admire easily fishes inside. Logan smiled; glad they had this at last. And when he saw the smile appearing on Kukuri's face, Logan could know it worth it.

"So let's go, Kukuri!"

Kukuri nodded then the two of them came to watch first aquariums which were showed to them. Kukuri smiled seeing a little fish which appeared before them. Logan read the biography about its origins and it was called a Fugu fish.

"How this thing which is so small, could have such a aquarium? I wonder."

Then Logan leaned toward the glass to admire the fish from closer. The fish just stopped before of his face in order to watch him with its round eyes, looking as surprised as Logan was.

"What?"

After two minutes spent, the fish just came closer to the glass. Logan didn't understand why first then, without Logan could expect, the fish which was so small…suddenly turned into a great big ball, feeling apparently threatened! 7

"AH!"

Logan jumped out of this, surprised. When he calmed down again, he came closer to the glass again and realized the fish disappeared.

"What…What was this thing?"

He turned toward Kukuri and realized she was laughing. Logan sighed then read the sequel of biography.

"…They could write this before…that the fish could turn into like this if it felt attacked…"

Then he turned toward Kukuri again, smiling a bit embarrassed by his ridiculous reaction.

Then he saw Kukuri stopped laughing or even smiling.

"Kukuri? Are you okay?"

Kukuri didn't respond. She just stared him deeply into his blue eyes, with a kind of serious look on her face. During a moment, Logan wondered if he did something wrong earlier then began to feel a bit confused.

"Kukuri? …Isn't it good? Do you want to stop?"

He felt something wasn't definitely right as Kukuri never stopped anything without coming at the ending. He then wondered if the Aquarium wasn't too much a boring place to her and thought with fear if he was wrong, doing this…However, Kukuri just came closer to him, her face not very far to his anymore…

"Kukuri?"

Then…Unexpectly, Kukuri swelled her own cheeks! And Logan jumped out of surprise.

"…KUKURI?"

Kukuri only smiled with mischief, before doing this again. Then Logan understood as she wanted to imitate the Fugu from earlier…

"…That's not nice to mock a poor one like me!"

Kukuri only laughed louder as response, completely thrilled with Logan's face. Seeing this, Logan just smiled a bit proud of himself. Then Kukuri stopped laughing before taking him by the waist and drawing him closer to her. Logan didn't understand first…Then without any other word, Kukuri kissed him right on the lips.

"…"

Logan just closed his eyes then kissed her back with much pleasure. She probably wanted to thank her for having brought her there. And he enjoyed this moment…

"Hey mommy! Look! Two people are kissing!"

"Come back there! You don't have to bother people!" The woman caught her daughter's hand then brought her away.

Kukuri then moved away, a bit red by this. Logan just smiled, a bit nervous but scratched his head.

"…Hehe! We should continue the visit before they close…Shouldn't we?"

Kukuri nodded in agreement then the two headed to see the rest of the Aquarium.

During this time, Lype wasn't more thrilled. They were arrived at the dessert now and he still didn't have any chance to offer his present to Scholastica. Actually she was talking with Shiori from the beginning of the dinner and the two seemed to have some very good fun together…Lype was glad to see Scholastica smiling like this but he wondered if she would do the same with him. The atmosphere seemed to be a lot more relaxed now the two others were there. However, seeing Kakeru's face, he could see that it was the same to him. But as Kakeru didn't make his choice yet, between the three girls who were running after him, he could guess it was normal. But to say the least, he was rather glad that he chose Shiori instead of Yuka…Her jealousy and possessive nature really annoyed him.

"Hm…Scholastica." Shiori pointed her face. "…You have some make-up which is running down on your face…?"

"_Really_?" Scholastica touched her chest, a bit confused by this. She then looked at Lype in confusion. "_…Sorry…That's the first time I put some make-up…"_

Lype only smiled to this, reassuring.

"Don't apologize. Actually, I'm rather glad you wanted to be beautiful for tonight…even if there is no need to, Scholastica."

To this, Scholastica only looked away, and Shiori could guess something was kind of wrong there…She glanced at Kakeru then said to Scholastica:

"Do you want me to help you? Let's go to toilets. As desserts will come soon…"

"…" Scholastica didn't understand, but seeing Shiori's look, it seemed that wasn't exactly the reason why she wanted to bring her there. She looked at Lype who was drinking before putting his glass down. Realizing Scholastica waited for his response to this, he just shrugged.

"You aren't forced to ask me. If you want, just do."

Scholastica nodded then followed Shiori to toilets which was rather empty despite all couples there were. Shiori then faced her.

"Is something wrong with Lype, Scholastica-san?"

"…_What do you mean?"_

"Did you already give chocolates to him? The ones you made with Logan?"

Scholastica shook her head and showed her bag.

"_They are still in."_

"You should have given them at the very beginning of the dinner." Shiori said, rather strict.

"…_I know." _Scholastica looked down, rather awkward.

"But what? Why are you holding back?"

"…"

Scholastica wondered if she should talk about this with Shiori. They were rather close to talk about these things…Then as Shiori still had more experience in dating than she had…Without any other response, she just blushed.

"Scholastica?"

"…_I…Shiori-san, I would like to…I want to give them but…" _She blushed again. "…_I planned to confess myself tonight…"_

"What do you mean?"

Scholastica just held her bag against herself. "…_I…We're dating for one month now…So I guessed it was time to confess…what my exactly feeling for him are."_

Shiori only nodded.

"Why are you afraid? It's obvious : Lype loves you. Don't be afraid of being rejected!"

"…_That's not because of this…" _Scholastica said. "…_I always…I always relied much on my brother for everything…When I'm thinking I will do this time something by myself…it makes me afraid."_

Scholastica told these words, really awkward now. However, this time, Shiori smiled to her with a faint smile, that was rather rare from her.

"I understand...It's always difficult to confess our feelings to our loved ones…" She then added, blushing a bit. "…I didn't have the chance with him yet…"

"_Shiori-san…" _Scholastica came toward her, putting an arm on her shoulder.

"…And as there are Yuka…Misuzu-san…I don't know…"

"…_You have your every chance!"_

Shiori just looked down without saying anything. "_I swear! …You're a lot better than me in this…"_

"I think we shouldn't compare ourselves…We're both clumsy in this."

"_Yes…"_

Shiori stayed a bit silent. Then Scholastica smiled.

"_Shiori…"_

"…?"

"_Let's made a promise…Let's promise to each other we'll do this tonight! Okay?"_

Shiori didn't know if that was a great idea but Scholastica stretched her little finger toward her. _"It's better when we're two!"_

"…You're right…"

She just took her breath. Then she nodded.

"Okay. Let's promise."

Then she stretched her little finger and stuck it against Scholastica's one. The two girls then smiled to each other and repeated the promise's chant, sealing this promise in this way.


	2. Chapter 2

« …Thanks you, Kuroda for dinner ! That was really delicious ! » Kakeru inclined in front of him out of gratitude.

Kuroda just smiled to him.

"You're kindly welcome, Kakeru-san. Glad I could manage to find a table for you and your girlfriend!"

By these words, Scholastica noticed that Shiori blushed a bit. She glanced at Kakeru who also showed a rather awkward look on his face.

"Huh…? I don't know…Shiori and I aren't…"

However Kuroda showed clearly he didn't believe one word. He and his wife, Nanako, exchanged one smile.

"I would be there tomorrow." Kakeru said again. "I would be there for work and helping you with service."

"It's alright, Kakeru-san. That's Valentine day after all. Nanako and I would have planned to take our day off tomorrow. You can just rest and enjoy sleeping!"

It made Shiori blushing a lot more. Nanako this time, just gave to her husband a push, a bit awkward toward Kakeru and Shiori. Kakeru just scratched his head, confused.

"I see…Well, good night, Kuroda-san. Nanako-san."

When four of them moved away from the Café, Kakeru sighed of relief.

"That was good. Kuroda-san is really…"

"You're rather lucky to have such a relaxed boss…" Shiori just said, taking a book out from her bag.

Scholastica smiled, agreed with her. Then Lype glanced at his watch.

"Ow…It's rather late…It's 11:00 pm."

"Ooops!" Kakeru just said. "Didn't even realize this…Well, Shiori-san? Mind if I take you back home?"

Shiori to this sentence, only blushed.

"Huh…You aren't forced."

However, behind Kakeru, she noticed Scholastica who showed her little finger, as for recalling the promise to her. Shiori sighed, trying to stay emotionless.

"Very fine…If you're okay."

"Don't worry!" Kakeru smiled. "I will be rather worried if I knew you're coming back alone. Nights aren't always sure there…"

"You're right." Lype nodded in agreement. He then turned toward Scholastica. "I will do the same with you."

"_Really? Hm…Thanks…" _Scholastica smiled shyly to him.

"Well! Kakeru-san, Shiori-san. Good night for you two…That's a great dinner…I guess."

"Good night for you two as well…" Kakeru waved them before turning away. "Shiori, let's go?"

"Okay." Shiori nodded. Then after having exchanged a last glance with Scholastica, she left along with Kakeru.

Scholastica waved then she followed Lype to the way she usually took to come back home. As the two were plunged into a silence, Lype smiled to her:

"Did you enjoy this evening?"

"…_Yes! Very much!" _Scholastica happily answered.

"That's good…I'm glad you were pleased with it…"

She stopped. "…_And what about you?"_

Lype stopped too, a bit surprised by the question. "…Well. That was nice."

"…_Nice?"_

Lype just shrugged. "I spent a good moment overall…However…It looked like more a dinner between friends than a Valentine dinner…"

"…" Scholastica didn't know what answering to this. However, seeing her rather ashamed look as she thought it was her fault, Lype added:

"Don't worry! I spent a good moment with all of you. Don't worry with it"

"…_I'm sorry…I didn't know you would…"_

Lype just came closer to her then put a hand on her shoulder, reassuringly.

"It's okay…After all, Valentine day isn't over yet. We have still time left."

Scholastica smiled, understanding what he meant.

"Then…Now, I've got you for myself. And…" He smiled, rather mysteriously. "…I will be able to offer your present."

"…_Did you buy something for me?" _Scholastica asked, surprised.

"Yes. That's what Valentine is made for…Just. Allow me…"

He then took Scholastica's hand into his then turned back from the way they were taking. Scholastica was rather surprised by this but she eventually followed him. He then leaded her into the little park where students could go to take a rest. However, except some couples who were intimate, the park was rather empty this time. Then Lype sat down on a bank before taking something out from his bag. Then he stretched it toward Scholastica.

"…Happy Valentine day, Scholastica!" He wished to her.

"…_Thanks…" _She said, completely astonished by Lype's act. Nevertheless, she then removed the gift wrap in order to see what it was. And when she saw this, she just stared at him, overcomed with joy.

Lype actually offered to her a little book. When she read the title "_1000 origamis" _ Lype explained:

"Well…It's actually Misao who advised to me for you, as I know how much it's your passion…So…I wanted to give you something related to it…"

"…" Scholastica just didn't answer.

"…Is something wrong? Don't you like it?"

"_Lype…" _Scholastica just said, unable to go on. Then, Lype noticed some tears covered Scholastica's eyes, then stood up from the bank to come toward her.

"Scholastica? What's wrong?"

"…_Nothing…It's just…Lype…Why did you do this for me? I don't understand…" _Her tears then began to run down on her face. "…_That's the most beautiful gift I've ever been offered…Yet, I don't deserve it."_

Understanding, Lype just smiled to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Why are you saying this?"

"…_I don't give you what you're waiting for…" _Scholastica began to cry again. "…_I'm not even unsure of all of this…I know what you want…And yet, I'm always messing up with this! I completely ruined the Valentine dinner you waited for by myself! And…and…" _She just sniffed then just hugged Lype tightly.

Seeing this, Lype only hugged back in return.

"…That's okay Scholastica. I know this…I'm your first boyfriend after all…I know you aren't accustomed to this and I understand. So, don't worry."

"…" Scholastica only cried into her shoulder. "…_Thanks!"_

"Now, dry me these tears of yours…I don't want to see them anymore."

Scholastica obeyed then managed to smile to him. She then hugged the book against her chest dearly, showing how much it was important to her. Seeing this, Lype ended up by thinking her smile valued everything and just felt a little hint of pride inside his heart, proud of himself for having made somehow a little beacon of happiness to her, as these words were probably the ones she waited for so long.

"Kukuri? I think the visit is over now…"

Kukuri nodded, as some aquariums began to switch off…She then wrote something into her notebook then showed it to Logan:

Do you want eating now?

"If it's good for you, it's good for me…" Logan smiled. "…I just hope there are still restaurants around."

Kukuri just smiled to him before writing something again.

It won't be necessary to go to restaurants…

"What do you mean?"

Kukuri smiled.

I've actually brought two Bentos before leaving…I hope they would be good.

Logan just crossed his arms.

"I see…That's why you didn't want me to pay earlier, am I right?"

He wasn't angry at all…He looked amused actually. Kukuri just shrugged, showing it didn't have any importance. Logan ended up by taking her hand again.

"Okay. Let's eating together…I'm sure it would worth it!"

Kukuri smiled before writing again: I hope.

They went outside from the aquariums room to head for the self-service restaurant. The food looked rather awful but there was a vast and beautiful terrace there. And as the weather was rather nice, despite clouds, they sat down then Kukuri began to unwrapping Bentos then gave one to Logan. He opened it. Kukuri made some rice, some sushis, little sausages as well for the dessert, some ice cream. Kukuri smiled to him as for wishing him bon appetite then began to eat. Logan began to eat too, then cried out:

"I guess I don't regret to not having paid for restaurant, Kukuri. It's delicious! Really."

Kukuri smiled, glad he liked this then kept eating with great pleasure. Then Logan added, with little confusion:

"Furthermore…I just realized I didn't bring some money enough to pay so…"

Kukuri stopped.

"Yeah, yeah! I know! I'm really such an incompetent!" He apologized. "I just discovered this before entering into the aquarium and…"He sighed. "I didn't want to ruin Valentine day so…And why are you smiling?"

Indeed, instead of being angry, Kukuri chuckled. She then pointed his face. Logan didn't understand first so she took her notebook and showed what she was meaning:

You've some sauce around your mouth…That's funny.

"Really? Sorry, I didn't realize."

Kukuri just shrugged before taking her handkerchief out and dried this easily. Logan blushed a bit by this gesture, but he let her do. Then Kukuri kept eating again, as if she avoided what Logan said to her earlier about the money. Logan smiled and just kept eating too.

"That's really delicious…Be proud of this…I would like you're going at home to cook…"

Kukuri stopped again, and Logan realized what he just said.

"Sorry! Don't care about what I just said! I didn't mean to be rude to you…Just…just…damn it!"

Kukuri only smiled again then wrote on her notebook.

It won't be a problem…I would be happy to cook for you.

"…You…you aren't forced you know…I don't want to sound rude and forcing you in everything…I'm sorry."

Kukuri just put her hand on his as for response, without taking it off. Then she looked up at the sky above them, enjoying the view they had from where they were. Logan ended up by imitate her and followed her look, enjoying this private moment together.

After having dinner peacefully, Kukuri and Logan went out from the Aquarium. They would have wished to stay there a bit longer but they were still hours after all. Logan was a bit disappointed but just smiled to Kukuri:

"Well…Did you enjoy a good time?"

Kukuri only smiled to him sweetly before taking her notebook out again and writing her answer:

One of best dates we've ever spent together.

"Haha!" Logan scratched his head. "I hope it. I don't often organize these kind of things…Hope I wasn't too bad there."

Kukuri just shrugged. She then took his hand into hers before tightening it up strongly. While they were walking through the two to head for station, Logan just smiled:

"You know…Kukuri…"

Kukuri turned back toward him, attentive.

"I wanted to tell you sorry for everything…" He paused. "…I know how much I caused too much pain, to you. I cause much pain to you, to the others too. Kakeru, Misuzu-senpai, Yukiko-kun…Even to Naoi, even if he doesn't admit it…For all of this, I'm sorry."

Kukuri released his hand. She then wrote something into her notebook before showing this to Logan:

You're a lot cuter when you smile, Logan. I love you more when you're relaxed.

"Hehe. Thanks you a lot, Kukuri. Even if…"

However, Kukuri didn't leave him some time for answering then put her lips on his, kissing him again. It made Logan blushing again but welcomed the kiss with much pleasure. Then he asked, as if he wanted to change topic:

"…By the way…It's closed down now but do you wish going somewhere else? We've still some time left before taking the next train to come back home…"

He smiled. "I know we've still school tomorrow but I guess Ogato would deal with it…Tonight is only about you, Kukuri."

Hearing these words, which sounded so warm for her, Kukuri felt her cheeks blushing a bit.

"Sorry! I…I'm really bad when it comes to these things so…"

However, Kukuri only wrote into her notebook:

I've another idea. Do you want us taking a last ice cream together before going back to my home?

"Oh…" Logan said, reading this. "…Well…It seems a good idea, Kukuri. If that's what you wish for…Even if I'm a bit full there, I'm sure I could take another one."

Kukuri smiled happily then took him by hand in order to lead him toward the ice-cream maker. While she was about to point one for Logan, he only said to her:

"No! Just choose yours first. This time – and I want- I would be the one to pay, as you brought Bentos."

Kukuri sighed but obeyed. She then pointed a Vanilla ice cream then received it from the man with great pleasure. While she was beginning to eat, Logan chose his (a Pistachio one). However, when he was rummaging through his coat to pay, he felt something seemed wrong to him.

"What…"

He began to put all things he had from his pocket down on the table in front of the man who just contemplated him silently. Kukuri stopped licking her ice cream then gave him a look, asking him what's wrong.

"…I…don't find my keys anymore."

Indeed, his keys were nowhere to be found. He ended up by removing his coat then emptied his entire coat. However except moneys and train tickets he paid, his keys weren't there.

"Yet…I was sure I brought them…"

Kukuri just gave him a kind of concerned look. After all, they decided that they would sleep to Logan's place for this Valentine night…and they couldn't come back to her home as her father wasn't there around either. He was actually in Tokyo out for today in order to release his last book. She stopped eating then Logan cursed himself for his stupidity.

"I'm sorry! I was sure having brought them with me…"

Kukuri just wrote into her notebook.

That's alright. We can just call my father. He would give keys of my house to us.

"Yes but…I'm sorry, Kukuri…I'm sorry." He sighed, very awkward with this.

Kukuri just smiled. However, when Logan tried to take his phone out…He realized something was wrong on this side as well…

"Kukuri…? If you want it…just slap me."

Kukuri gave an inquisitive look toward him.

"…I…I'm afraid that I also forgot my phone at home too…"

Kukuri, under the surprise, accidentally stained of Vanilla ice cream all around her face while she was eating. When Logan realized it, he could only just make an awkward smile to hide his laugh from inside seeing Kukuri's look.

"…I'm sorry…You can slap me if you want."

Kukuri just dried her face realizing this, and then became to think about how they could deal with this.

"Hm…We could maybe go to someone's place but I'm not sure if it wouldn't be too late when we'll come back home…"

He then said, this time with a quiet and confused tone:

"…Maybe we should search for a place for this night…?"

Kukuri stayed silent and didn't even take her notebook out. She only stared at him with surprised look.

During this time, Scholastica and Lype were walking back toward her home, Scholastica who leaned against him in a tenderly way, smiling to him with affection. She then came closer to him and put her head on his shoulder, enjoying this contact. Lype smiled to this, then just wrapped his arm around her waist tighter. Then while they were coming in the alley where her house was, Scholastica asked:

"_Lype…?"_

"Yes, little flower?"

"…_You already came at my place many times…"_

"Hm?"

Lype didn't understand really well first. Then Scholastica noticed shyly:

"…_But I never came to your place, actually."_

Lype stopped, a bit surprised to this.

"…What do you mean?"

"_Well…I would like to go to your place, for once…Just seeing how it looks like."_

To this, Lype only chuckled of nervousness.

"Well…My place isn't really as good…That's kind of far from there…I mean, I know Kenodoxia and Socordia aren't there tonight, as well as Ira and Invidia who are going out for a date too but…"

Scholastica just looked down, a bit sad.

"_I know but…To be honest…I'm not sure if I want to come back home tonight…"_

"Why?"

"…_My brother…He…He didn't exactly bear the fact that I'm going out with you so…"_

Lype stayed silent, understanding what she meant. Scholastica only looked away, expecting a refusal from him.

"…My apartment is bit messy but…I think we should do with it, shouldn't we?" He asked with a reassuring smile to her.

Scholastica looked up at him, surprised.

"_Do you want?"_

Lype only nodded, before tightening her waist again.

"I know…Your relationship with your brother isn't always calm at times…So, if you want, my apartment is welcoming for you."

Scholastica stayed completely stunned by this, but seeing his reassuring smile, she only made a grateful smile to him.

"_Lype…?"_

"Yes?"

"…_Thanks."_

As for response, Lype came closer to her, then much to Scholastica's surprise, kissed her tenderly on her cheek. It made her cheeks becoming redder than they were already but let him does, and even gave a little hug to him back.

"So…Scholastica, let's go."

Scholastica smiled then followed him to his apartment which was located not very away from Kuroda's Café. Lype lived in with Kenodoxia, Socordia and Ira and Invidia and even if she liked them, Scholastica still hoped they're wouldn't be around tonight…Scholastica held her book against her, recalling her promise with Shiori. However when she thought about it, she couldn't help but feeling her heart beating a lot quicker and stronger than before. She only hoped that Lype didn't notice this.

"Well…That's there."

Lype showed his apartement which was rather small but looked comfortable. Lype opened up the door then let Scholastica coming inside. Scholastica looked around her and just said:

"…_That's…lovely place."_

"You find?"

And she didn't understand why he said it was messy. It was rather correct for her. She just put her bad down the table.

"Do you want me to serve something to you? Some beverage?"

"…_Thanks."_

While Lype was heading for the kitchen, Scholastica rummaged through her bag then took the little box out. She then took a long breath as if she wanted to be ready mentally.

Lype then came back and gave an orange juice to her.

"_Thanks."_

"That's my pleasure…"

Then he noticed the little box she just took out earlier. Scholastica followed his look then just drank her orange juice before putting it down, feeling ready now.

"…_Lype?"_

"…Hm?"

Scholastica only blushed again before presenting the box to him without looking at him directly into his eyes:

"…_Happy Valentine, Lype."_

Lype stayed a bit surprised by this, as he didn't expect at all she would offer something to him.

"Hm…You weren't forced to give me one,you know…"

"…_Yes, but take it…I made them with Logan."_

Lype smiled to this then opened it…And he was rather surprised to discover the chocolates inside the box. Scholastica just giggled.

"…_That's my first time so…Don't know if they would be good."_

"I'm sure it would worth!"

He then took one of the box before eating it while Scholastica was waiting for his point of view.

"…Logan is useful for once…" He chuckled. "They're delicious, Scholastica. Be proud!"

He then ate another one, then another one. Scholastica happily watched him do but just warned him to not taking too much as he would be sick after. Lype just shrugged, as if he didn't really care before eating the rest. He then put it down and smiled to her:

"…I'm full but don't care…Thanks you a lot, little flower…Even if you weren't really forced."

"…_I wasn't forced. I just thought as I loved you…I could give you at least one gift for Valentine day…"_

"…? What did you just say, Scholastica?"

Lype stayed silent to this as if he wasn't sure if he heard what he heard. He stared at Scholastica a bit confused, but she only smiled, feeling her red cheeks becoming warmer.

"_Yes…You….heard me right, Lype. As it was Valentine day, I could give you one present…because…as I care for you…No, that's not it. I like you…I love you actually, Lype."_

"…" Lype only stayed quiet, completely astonished by the way she confessed. Scholastica just smiled a bit awkward but ended up by looking up at him:

"…_I'm sorry. I should have told it to you from the beginning…Sorry…"_

"…Scholastica…"

"…?"

Lype felt inside his heart, he felt every of his pain were gone. All of his pains in his heart which were there disappeared…At least he thought…He thought first it was temporary, but now…He thought they're definitely gone for a while…

"…"

Happiness…maybe it was how this new sensation was called now…That's strange, he didn't feel it for so long.

"…You know my feelings, Scholastica…But I don't care, I'm going to tell you again: I love you more than I did before."

Scholastica to this, only blushed but didn't answer. Lype then stood up from his seat then came toward her, before wrapping his arms against her again. Expecting the sequel, Scholastica only closed her eyes, feeling her cheeks becoming warmer again…

Then she felt his lips on hers. Scholastica just gave his kiss back with much pleasure then wrapped her arm around his neck too, welcoming his kiss from closer. Lype smiled then ended up by moving back a bit before taking her hand and leading her toward his bedroom. Scholastica just smiled, feeling she could allow everything tonight…as long as she was with her lover.


	3. Chapter 3

« Kukuri… ? »

While Kukuri and Logan were walking around the town, Logan couldn't really hide the fact that he was ill at ease. While they were trying to find a decent hostel, he preferred to warn her quickly:

"…You know…I could maybe having not money enough to pay one night…I'm afraid that I could use all of my money in Aquarium visit…So…If you want, I could leave the money to you…And I would sleep outside."

Kukuri glared at him.

"That's not really a problem to me. That's my entire fault so…It would be the least of things…Don't worry about me." He added with a confident smile, but Kukuri just caught his arm, meaning "no way".

Logan only sighed, glad that Kukuri cared about him but to be frank…sometimes, it was too much to him. They already found two hostels which weren't so expensive but they were rather crappy or overbooked. And the watch of Logan pointed 2:00 am…And he could notice very much how Kukuri looked tired. He sighed but kept walking, blaming himself for his stupidity.

However while they were coming through a particular street, an individual came out from a bar, apparently drunken. Logan frowned, distrustful. Especially when he came toward them…However it seemed he looked inoffensive enough.

"HE HE! Hello ladies and gentlemen! Good night, isn't it?"

"…?"

Kukuri seemed as surprised as Logan but it didn't prevent the man to put his hand on his shoulder for support as he was about to fall on the ground.

"What do you want?"

Logan slapped the hand of the man in order to make him let her go, making him fall on the ground. He just chuckled.

"Hehehe.. Don't worry, man! Relax man…I just realized you two seemed to be a bit lost there…"

"It's none of your business…Let's go, Kukuri."

He was about to leave when the man called him out.

"What's wrong…? You don't have any home to sleep in tonight?"

"I said…That's none of your business…" Logan clenched his fists, aware of the fact that he would lose it very soon.

However, Kukuri only nodded to him. The man hiccupped before smirking:

"As you two seem to be really lost and as you have good faces…I will help you to find home for tonight…its Valentine day, isn't it?"

"Probably…"

The man managed to stand up.

"I was right! Well guys…If you search for a home…There is the "_LOVE BIRD" _hostel for you two! That's opened for the entire night so…please; don't be troubled for searching somewhere else!"

Logan and Kukuri just glanced each other, but hearing the name, Logan felt his cheeks becoming a bit warmer but just declined.

"…Thanks but…It won't be possible."

"Ow…why? Come on! Just a night there and you will never want to leave anymore!"

Kukuri just watched Logan's reaction.

"…Thanks. But hearing the name, I guess it must be an expensive hostel for couples. As that's the Valentine day it must be already complete…"

"Ow! No, no! About the price, it's free for every couple for all the Valentine day! You will be in peace!"

Kukuri seemed to think about it but finally she took her notebook out then wrote something in.

We could still try.

"I don't really know…I don't really think that's a good idea to follow advices from a drunken and unknown man…"

Kukuri just smiled, meaning they didn't have very the choice. And as the rain was beginning to fall…They should find a place very soon.

"…"

Logan just sighed. "…Okay…Let's go."

Then he turned toward the man:

"Goodbye sir."

"GOOD-BYE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! AND ENJOY YOUR TIME THERE!"

Logan just blushed to this but chose to avoid this then caught Kukuri's hand before leaving the man alone.

They didn't take much time however, finding the hostel which wasn't very far from the Aquarium actually. He didn't trust the man who said it was already completed but Kukuri just meant it would be okay. When they entered in, they were surprised to see how much it was big and vast for a hostel…eve not really a four-star hostel…And it seemed there was very few of people there…Kukuri smiled, happy then the two of them headed for the reception where a polite and kind-looking woman welcomed them.

"Hi! Welcome to the "LOVE BIRD" hostel! What can I do for you?"

"Hm…"Logan asked with an awkward tone. "We would like to have…one room for the night."

"Very good!" The woman smiled. "You are lucky! It's the last one which was free. So…"

"Hm…Sorry, Miss…" Logan glanced at Kukuri. "How much does this hostel cost? …I'm sorry but I'm afraid to not having money enough to pay…"

The woman just smiled. "That's free! No problem with Valentine night. You just have to write your name on the paper then the number of the room."

Kukuri and Logan just glanced at each other, rather surprised by this but ended up by signing. The woman then turned back to the wall where the keys were hanging up. She then gave one to Logan which was the key number 13 and smiled politely to them once more.

"Spend a good night there…Do you wish a breakfast for tomorrow?"

Logan and Kukuri only nodded.

"…I think it would be okay…Thanks! Good night."

While they were going up to the staircase to go to their room, Logan could do nothing but smiling.

"This man is from heaven, Kukuri! I don't regret to have listened to him!"

Kukuri smiled to this remark agreed with him. When they were arrived to their room, Kukuri took the key then opened up the door. When they entered, they put their baggages down. It was just a room rather nice and cleaned up, with a big bed for them, a bathroom and toilets. There was a television but Logan felt it wouldn't be useful tonight.

Kukuri then wrote something on her notebook.

I will take my bath first. Okay?

"Oh…Okay."

Kukuri smiled then after having taken a towel she came to close herself into the bathroom. Logan just lied down on the bed, rather comfortable. He sighed, wondering if this Valentine day had been good and if Kukuri definitely enjoyed this, despite their incidents. He looked around him, thinking it could worth to have forgotten his keys and his phone, as if it didn't have been the case, they wouldn't have enjoyed such a nice hostel. He smiled then closed his eyes during some seconds.

After ten minutes, the door of the bathroom opened again on Kukuri who wore a cute and little black dress for sleeping. She then pointed to Logan that he could use it now…Logan smiled, guessing what she had in mind seeing her red and rather mischievous face. He then closed himself into the bathroom in order to bath quickly. According to his friend Naoi, a Valentine day was succeeded if the night was perfect…He blushed, wondering where Naoi learnt these things but just smiled, as it couldn't be so important. Then after having cleaned himself, he opened the door again to find Kukuri who was lying down on the bed, waiting for him with passionate eyes and a little smirk on her face.

"…I guess you want it as much as me…don't you?"

Kukuri nodded then stretched her arms to welcome him. Logan then lied down on her and began to kiss her rather tenderly, a kiss that Kukuri gave back with much pleasure. She then smiled to him again before kissing his neck too. While Logan entered into covers, he muttered to Kukuri :

"I love you" with all the love and passion he kept toward her since the first day he met her.

Kukuri smiled to him, as if she was meaning she loved him too.

The day after, around 8:00 am, some noises came to invade Lype's apartment. Elaine turned the key to open the door and put her bag down. She seemed to be rather tired but she spent a good Valentine day too yersteday…She however wished this day could last a bit longer…However she smiled to Ira who came in the house nearly in the same time as Socordia and Kenodoxia did.

"Very…tired…" Kenodoxia muttered. He had spent a restless night after all and needed to get some rest too…

Elaine frowned when she noticed the look of the apartment.

"Socordia…How many times must I tell you to clean this mess?"

"…Not now…" Socordia just mumbled before collapsing on the sofa. However when Ira called him again, he received not answer…Socordia was already sleeping.

"Sheesh…This one…By the way where is Lype? Is he come back?" Elaine asked.

Kenodoxia for response just turned on to watch TV while Ira sat down next to him. Elaine sighed, knowing these three would have their brain off for all the day at least. She just sighed then headed for her bedroom to go take some rest too.

However before this, she decided to check a look in Lype's room, just to know if he already came back. She opened the door a little, letting one eye checking inside.

Then seeing this, she smiled.

She could guess easily that Lype's date went well…As Lype and Scholastica were in the bed, deeply sleeping in arms of each other in a tender way. She giggled before closing the door silently then left after having told to the others to shut up and cut the sound off.

"…_Thanks for taking me back home, Lype_…"

Lype who held her hand, only smiled to her. "That's my pleasure. I already told you that I would last night…but as we didn't expect to come back to my home actually…"

When she saw his smile, Scholastica only blushed strongly. Even if she tried, she kept thinking about what they actually did last night…To be honest, it was her all first time so…she didn't expect it would come in this way…She just hugged her bag against her chest, hiding her own confusion.

"Haha!" It made Lype laugh. "Don't be so ashamed…That's perfectly natural you know."

"…" She only nodded.

"Glad Elaine said nothing to others…I guess she's a bit aware of this…" Lype smirked, teasing her a bit. Scholastica just glared at him a bit, more embarrassed than angry actually.

However, Lype didn't care of this then even before they reached the house where Scholastica lived, he made her turn close to him to share another deep kiss with her, which surprised her lover a lot as she didn't expect it at all, but just gave it back to Lype, caressing his soft brown hair in return. Lype didn't care that everyone could watch them as Benedictus wasn't in the street there…Once they finished, Scholastica asked to Lype:

"…_Will you call me? Once you'll come back to your home?"_

"Of course…Leave it to me…" Lype then smiled: "If you want, we could do it again…A date like yesterday…"

Scholastica happily nodded.

"_Yes! I would wish!"_

"Very fine so…Maybe a cinema tomorrow? We could maybe go to dinner to Kuroda's Café again if you want."

"…_It would be just perfect."_

Scholastica then glanced at her house, before sighing. Lype only took a hold of her to kiss her again as for a goodbye.

"_I love you…"_

"I love you too, little flower."

Scholastica then hugged him back tightly before let him go at last. Lype smiled to her, making the gesture to call her once he'll come back home. Scholastica waved in return before heading for her house. Actually, while she was opening up the door, she was a bit scared. She wondered if Benedictus was still sleeping or if he actually noticed she didn't come back home yesterday.

However when she opened it, she heard noises from television. She shivered before closing the door. She came into the lounge where she found her brother sitting down on the sofa in the same position he had the last time she saw him. When he heard her, Benedictus crossed his arms.

"…You're finally there."

"_Yes."_

He sighed. "You haven't come back yesterday…Where were you?"

Scholastica wanted lying, but she preferred to be honest then told him: "…_I was at Lype's home. I slept there actually."_

To this, Benedictus only turned back to her without saying a word. Scholastica looked down but Benedictus stayed silent. Then after a few seconds, he only sighed.

"…I guessed. I just wanted to be sure."

"…_I know."_

Unexpectedly, Benedictus only sighed again before saying:

"…The next time, just call me to warn me you'll sleep there…"

Scholastica looked up at him, a bit surprised by his reaction.

"…_Oniisan?"_

Benedictus just stood up from the sofa before turning off. "…I got it. Scholastica…I understood. No matter what I'll do, no matter how hard I try…You would never love me back after all..."

"…_I love you, Oniisan."_

"Yes…But not in the way I want…" Benedictus was about to leave the room…

However, Scholastica only held him by his arm.

"What?"

"…_I would like to give you something."_

Then Scholastica took something out from her bag.

"…Scholastica?"

"…_They are for you."_

Benedictus just stared at the box, where the chocolates were in.

"…_I only wanted to give you something at least so…Happy Valentine, Oniisan."_

"…"

Benedictus only stayed unmoving to this, not expecting it from Scholastica. She only smiled to him and while she was about to leave for her own room, he ended up by giving her a brief hug by behind, without any other thank, viewing it was enough. Scholastica smiled happily, glad she could have at least this from him. While enjoying this moment, she recalled she should call Shiori and seeing if she finally confessed to Kakeru as they promised.

"Hahaha!"

Daisuke only smiled when Logan and Kukuri told him what happened and why they only came back in the afternoon. The two were a bit ashamed and confused but Daisuke wasn't upset at all.

"That's the only thing you should never dare to do, Logan-san. Forgetting your keys at the most important day."

Logan just looked away, still a bit awkward. But it was fine with Daisuke and opened up the house for them, before coming inside and letting Kukuri and Logan alone.

These two only glanced at each other, a bit confused but it made only Logan smiling with embarrassment.

"…Hehe! At least I could make your father laugh!"

Kukuri giggled before writing on her notebook:

Me too. But despite all it was a great Valentine.

"Thanks…I hoped it didn't have been wasted too much…At least…I hope."

Kukuri just smiled again.

I actually enjoyed it very much, Logan-san. You shouldn't be ashamed of this.

"Thanks…Haha! My dumbness would have allowed us to spend our night in a great love hostel! I thought I was in heaven to be honest!" Logan scratched his head nervous, but he could Kukuri's eyes lightning up when he talked about the love hostel which couldn't have been a lot better.

She wrote: I'm definitely agreed.

She then gave him a little kiss on his lips for another response as if she wanted to thank him. Logan blushed a bit before smiling:

"Well…Kukuri…I must…I've something to do and…If you want, I could join you later…"

Kukuri looked up at him in surprise but Logan looked down. "…That's a day…I should go to see someone too…You know who…"

Kukuri understood then sadly smiled to him. Then before coming inside the house she gave another kiss on Logan's lips, a lot deeper than the first one. Logan kissed her back before hugging her waist, trying to hold on his tears which were in his eyes.

"Thanks…for…I love you, Kukuri."

Kukuri couldn't answer back but Logan understood she wanted to mean the same too. She kissed him a third time before finally moving back then turning back to come inside. Before she closed the door, she just waved him as goodbye then closed it behind her, leaving Logan outside. Logan smiled sadly then thought the flower shop would be opened to this time in the day. He then checked his money then moved toward the first one he found in order to buy her favorite flowers…Roses were always the best and most beautiful flowers to him after all. He just glanced at the bunch of flowers before heading for the place he made for his special moments of reverence toward the person he thought of. In a little and isolated corner of the park, apart from students who were reunited in the school, he arrived to a tree. He just smiled.

"…I'm sorry to be late."

He just giggled, thinking she could have answered to him it was okay. He then sat down to put the flowers down there before joining his hand in a pray.

"…Happy Valentine day…Ryou."


End file.
